


Anything for You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Anything for You

“ _Pleeeeease_ , Daddy?” You heard your four year old whine to your husband. You were in the kitchen, currently working on dinner, so you had no idea what she was trying to con him into. Whatever it was, chances were, he’d give in. He was a sucker for those big green eyes looking up at him. Sam was coming back from a hunt, so you thought a nice home made meal was perfect. You were making pot roast, home made mashed potatoes, biscuits, and corn.

“Can’t you ask Mommy?” Dean half whined back, making you chuckle. “Oh! Or wait for Uncle Sammy.” That made his voice perk up. You could picture the scene in your head, Evangeline standing there, pouting, giving Dean those puppy eyes, and Dean trying so hard not to give in. “Fine, Eva!” He sighed. Bingo!

After that, all you could hear was music. Since she was born, Dean insisted that she listen to ‘the good stuff’. Of course that meant you were outnumbered. She had her father’s taste in music.

Half an hour later, you walked into the living room, trying so hard not to laugh. Now you saw what she was trying to get him to do. There sat your big, bad hunter husband, with pink nails, a tiara, glitter on his face, at a tea party. He looked up at you, shaking his head. “Not. A. Word.”

Eva looked over her shoulder at you, grinning. “Doesn’t Daddy look _pretty_?” She beamed.

You knelt next to her. “He does, but he’s missing something.” There was a twinkle in your eyes, which made him glare at you. “Shouldn’t he be wearing a little eyeshadow?” You grinned.

“No. Nope. I draw the line _there_.” He shook his head.

Hearing the bunker door open, he froze. Your grin grew. Standing, you walked out of the living room and stopped Sam. “When you go in there, tell Eva what an awesome job she did. And play along. I’ll give you twenty bucks to let her play with your hair. Save Dean, _please_?”

Sam raised his eyebrow at you before dropping his bag on the floor. “Uh, sure? You don’t have to pay me, though…” He shrugged.

You stood on your tip toes, pecking his cheek. “Dinner will be ready in an hour.” You told him before walking away. Once back in the living room door, you stuck your head in. “Eva? I’m going to steal Daddy for a little bit, okay? But Uncle Sammy said you could play with your hair!” Eva squealed, getting up and running to her uncle.

Dean scrambled up, thankful to be out of that situation. Eva stopped him on the way out by grabbing his hand. He looked down at her and saw a face of pure love. “Thank you, Daddy. I had fun.”

He grinned. “Anything for you, princess.”

Sam soon took all of Eva’s attention. You wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck, smiling. “Wanna go work on getting you that son?” The two of you had decided to try for a second baby only a couple months before, and kept it a secret from Sam and Eva. You wanted to surprise them.

“Eh, I wouldn’t mind another little girl.” He admitted, making you raise your eyebrows. “Pink _really_ isn’t my color, but I’d do anything to see that smile.”

You chuckled. “Remind yourself of that in about twelve years, babe.” His face fell as he realized that was when she’d be about sixteen.


End file.
